wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels Dungeon Rescue
is a Action-adventure roleplaying video game that is released on Gameguys System created by Maruko Jinko of the Crystal Jewels franchise. It was released in 2004 in Japan, United States, and Europe. Gameplay and Plot The game is set off in the Jarbon region. Roaracryst, and his friends, Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette celebrates Miss Iccryst's birthday. She was captured by the evil Marukas to send her to Devil J. Roaracryst and his friends set off to find Miss Iccryst to save her. There is 8 levels needed to pass before saving her. The first one is the grassland, the second one is the cave, the third one is the forest, the fourth one is the dessert, the fifth one is the ghost tower, the sixth one is the Mystery Road, the seventh one is the Tomb, and the eighth one is the dungeon. Roaracryst can go through three types:Super, Ultra, and Turbo using the web symbol. Reception and legacy is a multibillion dollar franchise within a bestselling game in the franchise. In Gamerankings, was rated 90% for a reason that it's culture and the concept is from Jinko's obsessions. was stated that it has a influence on fans. Though it was popular, it reaches a rank of 30 in "Top 100 Role-Playing Video Games". Since it was a influenced game, it's gaming strategies have " wowed" the players. Game rankings stated that have given players an opportunity to be in the Crystal World and play with each other with link. In AllGame, was 9 out of 10 for game design and new techniques. was popular through design, Crystal Monsters, and setting. AllGame stated, "These Crystal Monsters cannot be actually monsters that are out of Crystals, it is a bet that the Crystal Monsters have an impact on fans who loved Crystal Monsters!". EGM ranks the game 9 out of 10 and stated that the game sends the players a chance of seeing through the Crystal World. IGN listed 9 out of 10 and states that the game could possibly be a rank out of 20. References #1 Here Is What You Should Do For Your #2 3 Ways Create Better With The Help Of Your Dog #3 Wondering How To Make Your Rock? Read This! #4 Avoid The Top 10 Mistakes #5 An Incredibly Easy Method That Works For All #6 Don't Be Fooled By #7 5 Actionable Tips on And Twitter. #8 Boost Your With These Tips #9 How To Turn Your From Zero To Hero #10 The Ugly Truth About #11 ? It's Easy If You Do It Smart #12 The Ultimate Deal On #13 Got Stuck? Try These Tips To Streamline Your #14 Read This Controversial Article And Find Out More About #15 In 10 Minutes, I'll Give You The Truth About #16 Secrets To – Even In This Down Economy #17 Answered: Your Most Burning Questions About #18 Now You Can Buy An App That is Really Made For #19 A Surprising Tool To Help You #20 Lies And Damn Lies About